Surviveamorphs: Episode 101
by Mad Cow
Summary: What happens when you strand 14 Animorph Characters on a deserted island with the promise that the last one left gets a lifetime supply of Cinnabuns? Find out on Surviveamorphs!


_Authors note: I have never watched Survivor, so some of this may not exactly be in Survivor format. Just hang with me, OK? And BTW, thanks to D.M.P., who I never actually asked if I could give an appearance to in this (Hey, D, can you read this and e-mail me telling me if you want to be voted off next episode or not?), and to Fal, who told me a little about the Survivor format. And yes, I know some characters like Jake may be a little out of character, but this is a _parody_, remember?_

**Surviveamorph**

_Oh, c'mon, I'm surprised I'm the first to think of it_

**Episode 101**

  
Voice: Welcome to the first ever Surviveamorph! The show that strands 12 Animorph characters and two special guest fan fiction castaways on an island. The last one left wins... ONE HUNDRED BIEEEELLION DOLLARS! MWHAHAHA!!! Or maybe not. We at Surviveamorph are pretty cheap, so they win a lifetime supply of Cinnabuns. I'm your host, Mad Cow. Lets meet the teams, shall we? For team Madra, we have Erek the Chee!   
*camera on Erek who is busy figuring out how to make his hologram look tanned* Erek: Even though I have no taste buds, I want those Cinnabuns! I was a castaway on a deserted island back in 1683!   
Mad Cow: We also have Elfangor the Andalite!   
*camera on Elfangor who is busy looking around, bewildered* Elfangor: Aren't I supposed to be dead? >   
Mad Cow: Jake the Animorph!   
*Camera on Jake who is showing off his muscles to the female castaways* Jake: DON'T CALL ME PRINCE GAH DAMMIT!!! *female castaways back off, Jake looks embarassed* Sorry, reflex.   
Mad Cow: Next is Jordan, Rachel's sister!   
Jordan: I'M NOT JUST RACHEL'S SISTER, GAH DAMMIT!!! (can you tell she and Jake are related?) Oh, by the way, Marco, if you're out there, Heeeeeeeello!   
Mad Cow: The Yeerk Emperor! *camera on the Yeerk Emperor, whose face is blurred out (no one can know who he is, remember?)*   
Yeerk Emperor: You all must bow to MEEEEEE!! Emperor of the Yeerks, soon to be winner of the lifetime supply of Cinnabuns!!!   
Jake: Hey, now I know what you look like, I can tell Visser Three, and he can kill you!   
Yeerk Emperor: Dammit. *whines* Don't tell Three, please?   
Mad Cow: We also have Estrid the Andalite!   
*camera on Estrid, who is flexing her tail blade* Estrid: Fight with me and DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!! >   
Voice: And, the *special* fan fiction guest for Tribe Madra, the humor writer, D.M.P.!!   
*camera on D.M.P., who looks angry* D.M.P.: I am not just a freaking humor writer! Why don't I ever get credit for my SERIOUS FICS????? What about Forbidden Secrets?? Winter Twilight?? Peter's Creation?? Honored Immor-   
*camera is taken off D.M.P., who is still going on about her serious fics*   
Mad Cow: And now, here's Tribe Kentucky Fried Chicken! We have Marco!   
*camera on Marco who is trying to figure out how to get the female crowd around Jake to come to him* Marco: You know, I think Tribe KFC didn't get the good name.   
Mad Cow: We have Toby!   
*camera on Toby, who is eating a tree* Toby: This tree tastes very tropical.   
Mad Cow: Next is Quafijinivon the Arn!   
*camera on Quafijinivon, who is mixing chemicals* Quafijinivon: I shall win to avenge my dead species!   
Mad Cow: We have Tom!   
*camera on Tom, who is making a hut* Tom: Go away midget! Can't you ever do something on your own?? Whoops, thought you were Jake.   
Mad Cow: We have Melissa!   
*camera on Melissa and Tom, who are now busy making out* Melissa: Oh, Tom! You are so hunky, and so much bigger and stronger than your brother what's his face!   
Mad Cow: We have Maria the Chee!   
*camera on Maria who is looking distastefully at Erek* Maria: In my day, the only Chee were nonviolent ones.   
Erek: Shut up!   
Mad Cow: And for the *special* fan fiction guest, we have Gramps, the 85 year old morphing exotic dancer from the parody fic Megaanimorphs!   
*camera on Gramps who is naked and exotic dancing* Gramps: I'm DAMN SEXY!!! KILL ALL THE UNSEXY PEOPLE!!!   
Mad Cow: And those are your teams! Let the surviving begin!   
Jake: WoooHooo! Par-tay at the Madra tribal hut!   
Erek: There is no tribal hut.   
Jake: Oh. Well, par-tay at the beach then!   
*Jake and the Female Surviveamorph with the exception of Melissa who is still making out with Tom go to the beach*   
Mad Cow: Stop! No partying! You have to do a task.   
All: *gasp* A task!   
Mad Cow: Yeah. You have to gather acorns. The tribe with the most acorns wins.   
Toby: There are no acorns on this deserted tropical island.   
Mad Cow: So! I don't care! Bring acorns!   
*both tribes confer. They go off looking for acorns*   
*Camera on Team Madra, walking through the trees*   
Jake: This is pointless. Lets party.   
Jordan: *mutters under breath* I can't let Rachel win, I can't let Rachel win.   
Erek: *who has very good hearing* Rachel's not on the island.   
Jordan: So? If I don't win, than that means Rachel does. Its a fact of life.   
Erek: *confused* If you say so.   
Yeerk Emperor: *whose face is still blurred, BTW* I think you should build me a chair so you can carry me.   
Elfangor: We're not Yeerks, idiot. >   
Yeerk Emperor: SO??? SO??? I am the ALL MIGHTY YEERK EMPEROR!! YOU MUST BOW TO MEEEE!!   
D.M.P.: God, and I thought my friends were weird.   
Estrid: OMG! D.M.P., you're being serious! >   
D.M.P.: I CAN BE SERIOUS!!!! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT!!!! *D.M.P. uses her fan fiction author powers to make an acorn appear, and then storms off yelling* FINE!! FINE!! THERE'S YOUR F*CKING ACORN, LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEE!!!   
Jordan: Someones PMSing.   
D.M.P.: I HEARD THAT!!!   
*camera on Tribe KFC*   
Marco: We haven't found a single acorn yet.   
Gramps: I have a dance I call the 'Nasty Acorn'! Wanna see it? *begins the 'Nasty Acorn', and Tribe KFC runs in terror*   
Maria: In my day, there were no strippers over 25.   
Toby: You would know.   
Quafijinivon: We must find an acorn so I can avenge my species!   
*A large buzzer is heard* Mad Cow: You must return! The task is over!   
*Teams return*   
Mad Cow: Team Madra?   
D.M.P.: We found the @#$%^&*()! acorn. *presents acorn*   
Mad Cow: Team KFC?   
Gramps: We found the Nasty Acorn!   
*Maria throws a hologram over him before anyone can see his dance*   
Erek: *awed* As annoying as you are, you're pretty useful.   
Maria: Thank you, thank you.   
Mad Cow: That means team Madra won! Team KFC, you must now vote off a member.   
*Team KFC meets around a campfire, they are scribbling down on paper*   
*Tobys face appears* Toby: I vote off that Arn guy. I don't like Arns.   
*Quafijinivon's face appears* Quafijinivon: I vote Gramps off.   
*Marco's face appears* Marco: I vote off that Qua-fiji guy. His name is too hard to say.   
*Melissa's face appears* Melissa: I vote off that guy that wants to avenge his species. He's kinda weird.   
*Tom's face appears* Tom: I vote off the Arn. He's ugly, I don't like looking at him when I'm making out with my little Melissa-poo.   
*Maria's face appears* Maria: I vote off Toby. She's too violent. In my day we didn't have bladed monsters.   
*Gramps head appears* Gramps: I vote off the Arn! It's to un sexy!   
*Camera on Team KFC which is huddled around Mad Cow* Mad Cow: And the first person voted off is *drumroll* Quafijinivon!   
*Team Madra begins chanting* Team Madra: Walk of Shame! Walk of Shame! Walk of Shame!   
*Quafijinivon begins walking down the "Walk of Shame", to the Bug Fighter.*   
Quafijinivon: I WILL find a way to avenge my species!! I WILL! I WI*cut off as Quafijinivon passes gas*-Whoops. *Quafijinivon is embarassed and runs the rest of the way to the bug fighter*   
*It is now night time and all the castaways are partying*   
Toby: *talking into camera* I think we made the right decisi-   
Gramps: WooHoo! I need a volunteer to perform a little something I call 'Gramps and the Booty Call!' Don't be shy!   
Toby: Maybe not. 

*credits roll*__

_Who will be voted off next? Will Maria ever shut up? Will Jordan get over her Rachel jealousy? Will Marco ever get a girl? Tune in next time!_


End file.
